Cold Touch
by Demiya
Summary: *Revised version of original.* A twisted little songfic about Harry and Draco. Slash. Hope you enjoy :)


AN: This is me wanting to write something short and sweet, let's see what happens. °Mia° 

**Cold Touch** *Revised* 

_ cold touch, i feel it on my skin, are those your fingers, when did they become this way? _

hell freezes over as i kiss your lips, this wasn't expected and it's too much for them 

they don't wanna admit the truth about us, our love is just a flaw in a diamond 

truth be told i think they're just jealous of our perfect love, ain't nothing that can break us 

all we do is touch and kiss, black lies do not flee from our lips 

we are the core of truth 

we will not be lost in their looming shadows 

yet somehow, with their cruel talons, they rip us apart and scatter our ashes in the wind 

never will we meet again, never will we meet again 

Draco smoothed his hair back and looked below at the ground, he was high up. The breeze grabbing at him, pulling him towards the cliff, but he wasn't ready, not yet. Tears of anguish streamed down his cheeks; Harry had just slapped him, turned him away. Harry--the one thing in the world that he really gave a damn about. It was all because Ron--that bastard--had walked in on one of their passionate kisses. Draco's sobs heightened in their intensity. It felt like he was breaking apart without his lover by his side. Even if Harry had just wanted to be friends, Draco might've been able to handle that, but for Harry to pretend to hate Draco? No . . . Draco couldn't live with that. So he would die. 

_

as i press my lips to the glass it breaks into shards, nothing will relieve this pain 

_

i wish curses of torture and the death of their loved ones, maybe then they'd understand 

cause i am dead in your eyes, you don't love me anymore, you're heart has turned to stone 

my nails rip at my flesh like claws of hate, if you must hate me, then i cannot be . . . 

the kindness in your eyes has turned to disgust, oh what is this feeling? 

surging inside me, our love still reigns, i cannot give up until i see you again 

if by your own lips you can curse me and turn me away then away i shall go . . . into the land of the dead 

cold touch is upon me, it freezes my heart to a loveless marble 

Draco threw his head back and let out a wail of sorrow--this was the end. Suddenly, he felt cold fingers on his neck. 

"Shhhh Draco, it's me," Harry's voice whispered in his ear, "how could you believe that act? No one else did, I just made it here. Don't try and hurt yourself Draco..." 

Draco spun around to see Harry's sweet face. Draco's foot slipped-"I love you Harry!" he yelled as he stumbled down, falling off the cliff. Harry screamed and grabbed for him. Harry's hand grasped Draco's hand, he strained, pulling Draco up. With one last heave he fell back, with Draco in his arms. Draco whimpered, covering Harry's face with kisses. 

Harry put a finger to Draco's lips, "Shhh, we'll run away together if they won't accept us, I love you Draco, I do." They rolled away from the dangerous cliff, clinging to each other, kissing passionately. Harry suddenly broke away fro m Draco, panting hard. "Come on, we've gotta get you to shelter." Harry stood up and offered Draco a hand. Draco took it and staggered to his feet. The two lovers walked away into the mist, Draco leaning on Harry. And so the cursed couple lived together in peace, for the rest of their days. 

_

my heart begins to beat as i feel your strong arms around me 

_

i gasp in amazement as i turn to see your beautiful face, just as i remember it 

this is no illusion, we are together, all of their efforts have failed 

so now we've defied the fates, nothing can split us apart 

first destiny, what's next my love? shall we conquer, the cold touch . . . 

AN: LOL! I seriously wrote that author's note up top before I began...um...it is kind of sweet! Well I shall rate this PG-13 and put a warning of slash on it. By the way, "Cold Touch" is a song I just made up in my head for this particular piece. I hope you liked it, but please don't steal my lyrics :) °Mia° 


End file.
